mortal_affairsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vigilance
"There must always be another to take up arms against the darkness. That is the core of true family beyond kin, and the unifying link that will bring day to night and allow the fallen to rest." -Vigilance Inscription Identity Maker: Wade of Halamshiral Material: Starmetal Unique Attributes: Vorpal Qualities Weapon (longsword), legendary (requires attunement). Dormant When attuned to Vigilance, the wielder gains a +2 bonus to attack and damage rolls made with it. Damage dealt by Vigilance ignores slashing resistance. When you attack a creature that has at least one head with this weapon and roll a 20 on the attack roll, you cut off one of the creature’s heads. The creature dies if it can’t survive without the lost head. A creature is immune to this effect if it doesn’t have or need a head. Such a creature instead takes an extra 3d8 slashing damage from the hit. Awakened The bonus to attack and damage rolls increases to a +3. Additionally, the number of heads severed by an attack roll of 20 becomes 2, and the extra slashing damage becomes 6d8. Exalted The bonus to attack and damage rolls increases to a +4. Additionally, the number of heads severed by an attack roll of 20 becomes 3, and the extra slashing damage becomes 12d8. History First Era In 82,905 BC, Lord Kahnebor of Montsimmard commissioned a sword for his youngest son Vorno Kahnebor. Lord Kahnebor sought out the most renowned master smith in the city, Wade of Halamshiral. The old master labored for several months, folding star metal, honing the edge to perfection. The resulting blade was the bastard sword Vigilance, wielded in defense of Vor Rukoth by Vorno in 82,900 BC. Vigilance was boldly stolen by thieves after Vorno Kahnebor's demise. The blade changed hands many times thereafter, with some master swordsmen pursuing the weapon their entire lives. Some claimed that the blade had a life of its own and that its power was steadily growing. Second Era By 50,005 BC, Vigilance was once again in Vor Rukoth, wielded by Vorno Kahnebor's descendant, Aethax Pelaios. Vigilance was wielded in the Conquest of Nerath in 50,003 BC and the Planar Breach in 49,990 BC by Thax. The sword was entrusted to his heir, Deimos Pelaios, though the next bearer Vigilance chose was Maetteus in the War of Ruin in 1,000 BC. It is believed that Zeth Pelaios bore Vigilance out of Vor Rukoth and into Yunith during the Cataclysm. Third Era In the year 25,000 AC, Leucis Pelaios wielded Vigilance against the allies of House Ezhelya in the War of Yunith. During the Battle of Castle Shanairra, Leucis fell from the tall tower into the sea with Vigilance. Mogogol Who Slayed the Dragon recovered the sword some time later, and gave it to Pel in 49,975 AC. Fourth Era In the year 50,010 AC, Pel followed Lord Mogogol against Selesnya in the Battle of Ascalon. Pel was killed, and Vigilance was lost. In the year 15,015 AC, Pel's son Syken reclaimed Vigilance in the streets of Ascalon, and wielded it against Nexus in the Final Battle of Ascalon. Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Legendary Category:Oathkeepers of Yunith Category:War of Ruin Category:Godhunters Category:Shadows Over Ravenloft Category:Curse of the Black Hand